Coffee Date On A Winter Night
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Because there is no NaLu without a winter date and hot chocolate when the stars are out, serenading a loved one to keep you warm. Dedicated to those who wish for winter to come faster. A fluffy NaLu one-shot, AU. Song-fic; Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop By Landon Pigg.


**Man, I've been in a very good mood as of today and well, I think this one-shot deserves to be put out here.**

**For those whom wish winter was here, this is for you.**

**Song That Natsu Sings; **Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop By Landon Pigg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes:**_ Thoughts_

**.:Coffee Date On A Winter Night:.**

She sat in her booth, reading her book with a light of joy in her eyes. The words seemed to bounce off the pages and create such a wonderful world for her imagination to eat and consume. At times, she would glance out in the window, watching the soft snowflakes fall onto the pavement. The atmosphere was serene and you could hear a pin drop in the quaint place.

It was after hours for the coffee shop (around 12 at night, if you must know) and the night sky was dropping small snowflakes left and right quietly, making the night even more beautiful. A blonde girl around the age of 17 was sitting in the dead coffee shop, reading silently with all the lights off, except for the lamp posts outside the shop and candles far away from her, lit with incandescent petite flames. Yes, it was our faithful Lucky Lucy sitting in the cafe on this cold, winter night.

You could say that the situation was creepy enough with all the lights off and Lucy being the only one in there, but she was fine with it. She liked the darkness anyway, since there was always a light that would brighten her day or, should I say, night.

On her booth table, there were seven different colored candles set in the middle of the table, each one a different size and shape, melted or unused. Surprisingly, they were unlit.

Near the window were the usual salt-and-pepper shakers, a ketchup bottle and the napkins in their silver tin. Not far off was a pipping hot drink of hot chocolate, the steam swaying in the air and the marshmallows long gone.

Looking around the coffee shop, there were candles of all shapes and sizes spread all around the cafe, each one left in a random spot of the shop. All of them were lit with a small flame and were placed around the booths, tables, chairs and kitchen, giving off a graceful and harmonious aura.

In a way, the candles looked like they had stayed there all of their waxed lives, with what all of the melted wax that had dried up and had slid down each candle.

**(Que the music)**

Lucy kept on reading her book and listened at the tune that made her smile wide. As she thought of the familiar tune, in the distance, Lucy heard a familiar sound, someone playing an acoustic guitar. There was also a CD player playing the background music that would be missed if the guitarist just played the one instrument. The blonde smiled as the singer sung, the girl still reading her book and knowing just who was here in the coffee shop with her.

**(Someone sings)**

The voice was faint, barely heard, but Lucy heard it; the distinctive rough vocal chords that would sing in his soft, caressing sound, the slightly soft taps of his feet on the old flooring. It was quiet, but it was there.

Lucy heard footsteps walking at a slow and steady pace, matching the music's tempo. She smiled wider, not looking up from her story, knowing that if she did, the man singing would give her the worst tickle fight, leaving her in a fit of giggles and a hurting abdomen.

As the second verse was sung, the guitarist stopped walking and stood right across from her spot, sitting on the counter top of the bar-like edge, his feet started to swing with the music. Glancing from her eyes, Lucy blushed once she saw Natsu sing and look adorable at the same time. The boy had talent, much to the guild's surprise. The majority of the guild thought that Natsu was the monster or, as he would call himself, the mighty fire dragon of the century, even worse than Godzilla knocking down an entire city.

Okay, the guild was exaggerating to an enormous extent, but in a light, it could be true. They could test that theory out, but Makarov would have a heart attack once he sees the city's bill.

Lucy closed her eyes, just listening to the melodic tune and how Natsu's finger's would pluck the strings with precision. The way that he would sing, at some points, a high tone and then reach to the tenor tone made Lucy think of her book's current setting.

There was the main character that had been transported to the past, seeking out if her grandfather had actually screwed up his relationship with her now-deceased grandmother. As the main character, Lolita, was seeking her younger grandfather, she had met a girl around her age that was singing a melodic tune. A country song that was soft and was sung in a slow but steady pace.

But as Lolita was watching the girl, she had failed to notice a male teenager around her age come and tap her shoulder, making her look towards his direction and accidentally push the time-machine's button simultaneously. And as a cliche tale would go, Lolita had grabbed the young man's sleeve, pulling her with him to a further and more perilous past. Over time, Lolita and the male teenager, Marcus, had fallen in love, had their ups and downs while trying to go back to each of their time and to not destroy the time continuum.

Lucy was near the end when Marcus had told Lolita that they had to split their ways and go back to their respectful lives when Lolita had, out of nowhere, given him her most precious item; her grandfather's golden locket.

The same locket that she saw on her grandfather when she was a baby.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, conflicted that Lolita had fallen for her grandfather, but at the same time, found it so wrong, but just frustrating to read without trying to make it so- ugh. It was a confusing book, yes, but Lucy loved it. The suspense, drama, conflicting moments and heart-wrenching loving scenes between the two was lovely, but at the same time, excruciating to read. I mean, who would've thought that Lolita would fall for her grandfather's younger self?

The blonde blinked, opening her eyes and noticed in her peripheral that Natsu was giving her a slightly amused smile when she had spaced out. Blushing, Lucy noticed that the song that Natsu played was almost over. Glancing through the window, the snow had slowly dropped to the ground with a graceful feel. Leaning on the window, Lucy hummed to herself Natsu's song.

The girl smiled softly, looking away from the window to her guitarist once the last words were sung. Placing a thin bookmark in her book, the blonde grabbed a box of matches and lit all of the candles on her booth table, illuminating her pale complexion in the dark. Natsu never left his eyes away from her fragile figure, which skillfully swiped the matches on the rough, coarse side of the match-box.

After Natsu had plucked the last string, Lucy smiled softly, patting the seat across from her. The pinkette complied, softly leaning the instrument at his feet, and finally spoke in a tender voice.

"Hey, Luce."

* * *

The fluffy feels. *Sigh*

And yes, this is a NaLu. I know they're too OOC but when I heard this song on Pandora, I HAD to write one for them! Thank God for the Ingrid Michaelson Radio.

And the story with Lolita and Marcus? Yeah, I just made that up. I know it's confusing, but if you want me to explain the story a little bit better, just PM me :)

Review, ne?

And thanks for reading guys. See you around!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
